Quartz vibrating devices that use quartz vibrators have conventionally been widely used as oscillators and the like. For example, Patent Document 1, indicated below, discloses a piezoelectric device in which a quartz vibrator is supported in a cantilever state relative to a base board. This quartz vibrator has a configuration that uses an AT cut quartz vibrating piece whose primary vibration is thickness shear vibration. This quartz vibrator is affixed to the base board by a support mount. The support mount is formed from an epoxy resin, a silicone resin, or the like.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 2, indicated below, discloses a piezoelectric device that uses a quartz vibrator. In this piezoelectric device, a substrate, a seal ring, and a cover made of a metal are provided, and the quartz vibrator is sealed within a package. This quartz vibrator is supported on the substrate in a cantilever state. The quartz vibrator is bonded to the substrate using a conductive adhesive. Patent Document 2 describes a specific range for the conductive adhesive in a width direction dimension of the quartz vibrator.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-182155
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-77651